Mini Remus à venir
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Tonks doit annoncer à Remus qu'il va bientôt devenir papa...Peut être une suite, mais ne l'attendez pas de trop, elle prendra du temps à venir!
1. L'annonce de la grossesse

_**Mini Remus à venir…**_

Tonks était dans la cuisine de la maison qu'elle habitait depuis maintenant 2 ans avec l'homme de ses rêves : Remus Lupin. Elle savait qu'il allait bientôt revenir du travail, on était vendredi, donc il terminait ces cours avec les premières années Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle à 16h. Il allait être 17h, donc il serait là dans environ 30 minutes… Plus que 30 minutes… Ca lui semblait à la fois si court et si long… Elle avait une nouvelle très importante à annoncer à son mari…

Pour patienter, elle mit en marche la radio moldue alors qu'une chanson qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendue passait, le présentateur annonça qu'il s'agissait de la chanteuse Natasha St Pier et que le titre de la chanson était ** Un ange frappe à ma porte.**

_Un signe, une larme, un mot, une arme,  
Nettoyer les étoiles à l'alcool de mon âme,  
Un vide, un mal, des roses qui se fanent,  
Quelqu'un qui prend la place de quelqu'un d'autre…_

Un ange frappe à ma porte, est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?  
Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont cassées ;  
Le diable frappe à ma porte, il demande à me parler  
Il y a en moi toujours l'autre, attiré par le danger…  


Oui, c'est à peu près ce qui était en train d'arriver à Tonks, un petit ange venait de frapper, non pas à la porte mais dans son ventre… Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne nouvelle ?

_  
Un filtre, une faille, l'amour, une paille,  
Je me noie dans un verre d'eau, j'me sens mal dans ma peau ;  
Je ris, je cache le vrai derrière un masque,  
Le soleil ne va jamais se lever…_

Un ange frappe à ma porte, est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?  
Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont cassées ;  
Le diable frappe à ma porte, il demande à me parler  
Il y a en moi toujours l'autre, attiré par le danger…

Je ne suis pas si forte que ça,  
Et la nuit, je ne dors pas,  
Tous ces rêves ça me met mal…  


Elle savait bien que Remus aurait peur d'avoir cet enfant, parce qu'il est un loup-garou… Mais après tout, maintenant, avec les progrès des recherches, il était tout juste un peu plus irritable que d'habitude lors des pleines lunes, et légèrement plus poilu aussi, mais il ne se changeait plus en Loup…

_  
Un enfant frappe à ma porte, il laisse entrer la lumière,  
Il a mes yeux et mon cœur, et derrière lui c'est l'enfer ;  
Un ange frappe à ma porte, est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?  
Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont cassées…_

Un ange frappe à ma porte, est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?  
Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont cassées,  
Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont cassées…

La jeune femme éteint la radio. C'est décidé, cet enfant est une bonne chose pour elle et son mari… Sur ces pensées, elle entendit la porte se refermer, signe que Remus venait de rentrer…

**Remus :** Salut mon amour ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

**Tonks :** Oh, oui. J'ai été chez le médicomage pour savoir pourquoi je me sentais si mal ces derniers jours…

**Remus :** Tu parles de tes nausées et des vertiges ? Il a dit quoi ?

**Tonks :** Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir Remus…

**Remus :** Très bien, mais tu m'inquiète ma chérie, dis moi vite ce qu'il t'as dit !

**Tonks :** Remus, je suis enceinte de 3 semaines…

**Remus :** Tu… Je… Nous… Tu veux dire que… Enfin qu'on… va avoir un bébé ?

**Tonks : **Oui… et je sais ce que tu va me dire, mais écoute moi, tu n'est plus vraiment un loup-garou maintenant, tu es normal et on peut avoir cet enfant ! Je suis certaine qu'il sera heureux et qu'on sera de super parents !

**Remus (sautant de joie, effectuant une ridicule danse qu'on ne l'aurais jamais imaginer effectuer) :** Mais c'est merveilleux Dora ! On va avoir un bébé, tu va être maman et moi papa ! On va avoir un enfant ! C'est super _(Il la prend dans ses bars, la fait tournée, puis la repose dans le canapé)_. Tu va t'asseoir ici et te reposer, moi je vais aller prévenir tout le monde et te chercher ta pizza préférer ! Je reviens dans pas longtemps mon amour !

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch » le future père avait transplané (après avoir déposer un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de sa femme). Tonks était heureuse, il avait très bien réagit ! Elle avait non seulement le mari de ces rêves, mais en plus elle allait avoir un enfant de lui…

La vie est belle non ?


	2. Pendant la grossesse

_**Mini Remus à venir 2**_

Remus se trouvait dans la cuisine en train de préparer des pâtes au chocolat… Oui Oui, c'est bien ça, des pâtes cuites avec du chocolat fondu dessus… Depuis quelques temps, la grossesse donnait à Dora de drôles d'envies… Remus sourit en se souvenant que la veille, la jeune femme s'était réveillée à 3h30 du matin avec une soudaine envie de Kiwi à la crème chantillys… Bizzard, mais ça peut encore aller… Le futur père mis la radio en route en attendant que les pâtes finissent de cuire… Dans moins de 4 mois il allait avoir une petite fille… Il était heureux ! Il sourit en se souvenant que le soir où il l'avait appris, il avait invité la moitié de l'ordre du Phoenix à venir fêter la bonne nouvelle chez lui ! Il avait été décidé le même soir que Harry serait le parrain de l'enfant et que sa marraine serait Hermione. Ainsi, si jamais il arrivait quelque chose, l'enfant aurait deux familles qui pourraient prendre soin de lui. Le présentateur de radio moldue le fit sortir de sa rêverie lorsqu'il annonça le titre le la prochaine chanson : En Cloque

_Elle a mis sur l' mur  
Au dessus du berceau  
Une photo d'Arthur  
Rimbaud  
Avec ses cheveux en brosse  
Elle trouve qu'il est beau  
Dans la chambre du gosse  
Bravo_

« On remplace Arthur Rimbaud par la photo de James, Lily, Sirius et moi avec bébé Harry et c'est bon ! » Pensa Remus avec un sourire.

_  
Déjà les p'tits anges  
Sur le papier peint  
J' trouvais ça étrange  
J' dis rien_

« Et vaut mieux rien dire, j'ai pas envie de me prendre les foudres d'une femme enceinte… » Marmonna le future père pour lui-même.

_  
Elle me font marrer  
Ses idées loufoques  
Depuis qu'elle est  
En cloque_

Elle s' réveille la nuit  
Veut bouffer des fraises  
Elle a des envies  
Balaises  
Moi, j' suis aux p'tits soins  
J' me défonces en huit  
Pour qu'elle manque de rien  
Ma p'tite

« C'est pour ça que je suis dans la cuisine à 4 heures du matin, pour prendre soin de ma femme adorée et de notre future fille. » Remus sourit à cette pensée. Sa femme lui faisait vraiment faire tout ce qu'elle voulait ! Il lui suffisait de dire que s'était pour le bébé et il se précipitait pour le faire… Un futur papa gâteau…

_  
C'est comme si j' pissais  
Dans un violoncelle  
Comme si j'existais  
Plus pour elle  
Je m' retrouve planté  
Tout seul dans mon froc  
Depuis qu'elle est  
En cloque_

Le soir elle tricote  
En buvant d' la verveine  
Moi j' démêle ses pelotes  
De laine

« Heureusement qu'elle ne va pas aussi loin ! Elle ne s'appelle pas Molly tout de même ! Et puis, le soir, c'est bien mieux de regarder la TV avec elle dans mes bras… Tricoter… Pff quelle idée ! » Il sourit en revoyant sa jolie femme, la tête sur ses genoux, discutant de tout et de rien, savourant uniquement la présence de son mari, les mains sur le bébé à venir…

_  
Elle use les miroirs  
A s' regarder dedans  
A s' trouver bizarre  
Tout le temps  
J' lui dit qu'elle est belle  
Comme un fruit trop mûr  
Elle croit qu' je m' fous d'elle  
C'est sûr  
Faut bien dire s' qu'y est  
Moi aussi j' débloque  
Depuis qu'elle est  
En cloque  
_

« Mais pas du tout, j'agis tout à fait normalement ! James avait réagis exactement de la même façon ! Lui aussi avait décoré trois fois la future chambre, lui aussi se levait dès que sa femme lui demandait quelque chose… Et puis, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il y a d'étrange à penser déjà aux questions que je poserai aux futurs petits amis de ma fille ! Bon, c'est vrai que j'exagère un peu, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Harry rira moins quand se sera au tour de Ginny d'attendre un enfant ! »

_  
Faut qu' j' retire mes grolles  
Quand j' rentre dans la chambre  
Du p'tit rossignol  
Qu'elle couve  
C'est qu' son p'tit bonhomme  
Qu'arrive en Décembre  
Elle le protège comme  
Une louve_

« Ca c'est tout à fait normal ! »

_  
Même le chat pépère  
Elle en dit du mal  
Sous prétexte qu'il perd  
Ses poils  
Elle veut plus l' voir traîner  
Autour du paddock  
Depuis qu'elle est  
En cloque_

De toute façon, je l'ai jamais vraiment aimé moi se chat… Il doit avoir une griffe contre moi ! »__

Quand j' promène mes mains  
D' l'autre côté d' son dos  
J' sens comme des coups de poings  
Ça bouge

« J'adore sentir la petite donner des coups… Je sais que ça doit faire mal à Dora par moments, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'adorerais être à se place… »

_  
J' lui dis "t'es un jardin"  
"Une fleur, un ruisseau"  
Alors elle devient  
Toute rouge_

« C'est vrai qu'elle rougit beaucoup… Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, je lui dis que la vérité, elle est plus belle chaque jour ! »

_  
Parfois c' qu'y m' désole  
C' qu'y fait du chagrin  
Quand j' regarde son ventre  
Puis l' mien  
C'est qu' même si j' devenais  
Pédé comme un phoque  
Moi j' serai jamais  
En cloque_

« Bon… c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien être un peu plus proche du bébé, mais pas à devenir homo… Et puis si je voulais vraiment être enceint, il me suffirait d'une potion et d'un petit sort… Mais non, je suis super heureux avec Dora ! »

Le bippeur informa Remus que les pâtes étaient cuites. Il pris le chocolat et l'étala sur l'assiette de nouilles. Il déposa le tout sur un plateau qu'il monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, Dora dormait…

« Mon dieu qu'elle est belle ! Je suis l'homme le plus heureux au monde ! » Pensa Remus.

Il déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet, et retourna se coucher aux côtés de la femme qui partageait maintenant sa vie… Pour toujours.


	3. Tonks en salle de travail

_**Mini Remus à venir **_

**Tonks était dans une chambre de l'hôpital, elle attendait que Remus revienne du travail. En effet, les infirmières venaient de le prévenir que sa femme allait bientôt accoucher. Les contractions s'étaient calmées et la future maman en profitait pour se reposer. Elle se remémorait sa grossesse, depuis le jour ou elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Puis elle se souvint d'une chanson moldue qui lui avait ouvert les yeux…**

Tonks était dans sa cuisine, attendant de pouvoir aller voir le médicomage, pour savoir enfin la raison de toutes ces nausées ! Comme toujours, la radio était positionnée sur « moldus », elle sourit en entendant la chanson en question. Le présentateur annonça le titre **« La marmaille »**, puis la musique débuta :

_Longtemps j'ai cru que la marmaille  
J'en voudrais jamais dans mes jambes  
Que j'endurerais jamais qu'ça braille  
Même en punition dans une chambre_

« C'est vrai que longtemps je me suis vu en éternelle célibataire, vieille fille » pensa t'elle en souriant.__

Longtemps j'ai cru que la marmaille  
Y avait des filles faites pour ça  
Et qu'elles méritaient des médailles  
Et j'étais pas de ces filles-là

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Molly Weasley en aurait un bon paquet de médailles ! » Pensa t-elle en souriant.__

Mais d'où me vient cette envie folle  
Mais d'où me sortent ces idées-là  
Cette passion des cours d'école  
Cet attendrissement que voilà

« C'est vrai que j'y ai pensée beaucoup ces temps-ci… Mais je pense que c'est seulement due au fait qu'Hermione vient de prendre son poste de directrice d'une école maternelle sorcière… Elle est vraiment douée d'ailleurs ! » Pensa en souriant la jeune femme.__

J'm'émeus devant les femmes enceintes  
Qui magasinent les berceaux  
Qui ont les seins gros comme ma crainte  
D'avoir toute la marmaille à dos

« Bin quoi, y'a pas de mal à regarder les femmes enceintes et à les trouver belles et courageuses ! Si ? » Se dit Tonks.__

Toutes mes certitudes s'écroulent  
J'veux d'la marmaille à moi  
J'veux moucher les p'tits nez qui coulent  
J'veux mettre ça en pyjama

« Je ne pense pas y penser tant que ça… C'est normal d'avoir proposer à Hermione si elle avait besoin d'aide pour surveiller les plus petits pendants les récréations ou le soir avant que leurs parents n'arrivent… »__

Je veux qu'ça crie, je veux qu'ça saute  
Que ça brise des matelas  
Et j'veux qu'ça salisse des chaises hautes  
J'veux d'la marmaille à moi  


« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ce qu'un enfant s'amuse ! C'est pour ça que j'ai laissé le fils de Bill et Fleur jouer au trampoline sur mon lit. »

_  
J'sais pas pourquoi, mais la marmaille  
J'croyais qu'ça m'aimait pas la face  
Que ça priait pour que j'm'en aille  
Quand j'arrivais dans leur espace_

« Cette impression est sûrement due au fait que quand je faisait du baby-sitting pour les voisins, leurs enfants ne faisaient rien de ce que je leurs disais… »__

Longtemps j'ai cru que la marmaille  
J'en aurais jamais sur les bras  
Qu'j'avais ni l'cœur, ni les entrailles  
Assez solides pour porter ça

« Je l'ai cru aussi, mais je me demande si aujourd'hui je pourrais… J'en ai envie, c'est certain, mais et Remus ? Faudra que j'essaie de lui en parler un de ces jours… »__

J'm'émeus devant les femmes enceintes  
Qui magasinent les berceaux  
Qui ont les seins gros comme ma crainte  
D'avoir toute la marmaille à dos

« Ginny ferait une magnifique femme enceinte je crois… »__

Toutes mes certitudes s'écroulent  
J'veux d'la marmaille à moi  
J'veux moucher les p'tits nez qui coulent  
J'veux mettre ça en pyjama

« Oh oui, un joli pyjama bleu avec des petits balais et des vifs d'or. »__

Je veux qu'ça crie, je veux qu'ça saute  
Que ça brise des matelas  
Et j'veux qu'ça salisse des chaises hautes  
J'veux d'la marmaille à moi

« De toute façon, un petit sort de nettoyage et c'est propre, je vois pas trop où est le problème... »__

J'veux nettoyer les genoux qui saignent  
J'veux d'la marmaille à moi  
Je veux qu'ça boude, je veux qu'ça s'plaigne  
J'veux emmener ça au cinéma

« C'est vrai que j'aime bien consoler les petits… »__

J'veux ressusciter l'père Noël  
Je veux que ça y croie  
J'veux qu'ça attrape la varicelle  
J'veux d'la marmaille à moi

« Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les soins infirmiers mais je suis certaine que si j'avais un enfant, je saurais quoi faire pour le soigner… Après tout, c'est ça qu'on appelle l'instinct maternel non ? »__

Mon univers a basculé  
J'veux d'la marmaille à moi  
Et c'est depuis qu't'es arrivé  
Que j'veux d'la marmaille...  
... J'veux d'la marmaille de toi.

« C'est vrai tiens, depuis que Remus est entré dans ma vie… J'y pense beaucoup… Mais je me demande si lui aussi… »

L'horloge se mit à sonner, rappelant à Tonks qu'elle devait aller voir le médicomage…

**Tonks revint au présent lorsque les contractions se firent sentir de plus en plus fort… Elle appela aussitôt une infirmière, cette dernière lui demanda si elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour se détendre au mieux avant que le médicomage n'arrive, la future mère demanda alors à avoir la radio. **

**Une voix féminine sortie de la petite radio et annonça : Ma chouette !**

_Y avait toute la famille dans la cafétéria  
Ça prenait des paris, certains disaient  
" Ce sera sans aucun doute une fille "  
Parce que j'te portais bas  
Même si l'échographie me prédisait un gars  
Puis y avait ton père exalté comme une femme  
Entre la crise de nerfs et puis la crise de larmes  
Impatient comme un cheval derrière la barrière  
Qui piétine la terre avant la course finale_

« En parlant du père, vous avez prévenu Remus ? Demanda Tonks

- Bien entendu ma chouette ! » Fut la réponse de la vieille infirmière.

_  
Et y avait l'infirmière, tranquille comme un poisson  
Diplomée en matière de respiration  
Qui m'flattait la jaquette pendant les contractions_

« Allez y, respirer bien ma chouette ! » Dit calmement la vieille femme.

_  
Et qui m'appelait " ma chouette "  
Comme si c'était moi l'poupon_

« L'infirmière de cette chanson vous ressemble beaucoup madame… Remarqua Dora.

- C'est peut-être parce que c'est de moi que parle l'auteur ! » Ricana l'infirmière, toujours aussi calme.

_  
Et bien sur, y avait moi, moi la chouette en question  
Tremblante comme un soldat qui va combattre au front  
Comme une brebis frileuse qui veut pas qu'on la tonde  
Comme une poule couveuse qui sait pas comment pondre  
Finalement y avait toi, toi qui voulais sortir  
"Tant pis si c'est étroit, tant pis si ça déchire"_

Une autre infirmière, plus jeune, entra en trombe dans la chambre :

« Le médicomage vient juste d'être informé de votre état, il arrive dans 5 minutes ! Et votre époux vient d'arriver avec Harry Potter et d'autres personnes.

- Vous pouvez le faire entrer s'il vous plaît ! demanda Tonks.

- Je suis désolée, mais il ne peut pas, c'est trop dangereux à cause des microbes, et ce serait trop long de le stériliser en entier. Il ne pourra entrer en toute sécurité uniquement lorsque votre enfant sera venu au monde ! » Sur ce, elle sortie, toujours dans la même hâte, en se recoiffant.

_  
Pressée comme la police en pleine chasse à l'homme  
Toi, la star en coulisses  
J'allais t'voir en personne  
A l'heure où, pour être franche  
Moi j'en avais plein l'col_

« Vous connaissez Harry Potter ? Lui demanda la vieille infirmière

- Oui, il est le neveu de mon époux. Pourquoi ?

- Le pauvre jeune homme ferait mieux de se cacher. L'infirmière Johnson, qui vient de sortir, est une de ses plus grands fans ! Elle est complètement folle de lui !

- Si Ginny, sa fiancée, est avec lui, je pense que votre infirmière ne va pas faire long feu ! »

_  
Y avait une petite balle blanche  
Qui prenait son envol  
Sur le grand terrain d'golf  
Où s'promenait mon docteur  
Qui entendait pas sonner  
L'téléavertisseur !_

Les deux femmes rirent, mais Tonks se calma rapidement à cause des contractions.

_  
Y avait toute la famille dans la cafétéria  
Ça mangeait des croustilles, ça buvait du coca  
Et puis y avait ton père que je sentais faiblir  
Qui savait pas quoi faire et encore moins quoi dire  
Et l'infirmière inquiète qui regardait filer l'heure  
Qui m'répétait "Ma chouette, on trouve pas ton docteur"  
Et y avait moi la chouette qui gueulais dans la chambre  
Débarque de ma jaquette ou bien j'te casse les jambes  
Puis y avait l'médecin d'garde qui est venu à la rescousse  
De la pauvre garde-malade  
Qui osait même plus me dire "pousse"_

« Par contre, vous, vous allez pouvoir commencer à pousser. Depuis le temps, je peux me passer du médicomage s'il ne vient pas à temps. » Devant le sourire rassurant de l'infirmière, Dora se mit à pousser, elle faisait tout ce que la femme lui demandait de faire !

_  
C'est a ce moment précis qu'tu t'es sorti la tête  
Ton père s'est évanoui et l'infirmière m'a dit  
"Un dernier effort ma chouette"  
Quelques secondes plus tard  
T'étais contre mon sein  
Avec ton petit regard bouffi  
Qui cherchait l'mien  
Ton papa tout baba  
Pleurait comme un gamin  
En mettant son gros doigt  
En dessous de ta p'tite main...  
Il a r'joint la famille qui brûlait de savoir  
Il a dit "C'est une fille" a sorti les cigares  
"Elle a des petites fossettes, elle a les cheveux noirs  
Une belle petite grassouillette de 8 lbs et quart"  
Aujourd'hui ma fillette, c'est ton anniversaire  
T'en as plein la bavette de ton beau dessert  
En fait d'puis ta naissance  
Y a qu'une chose qui m'inquiète  
C'est qu'parfois j'ai tendance  
A t'appeler "ma chouette" !!!_

L'arrivée du médicomage se fit en même temps que la fin de la chanson. Du couloir, le jeune père faisait les cent pas. Il était entouré de Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, le clan Weasley au grand complet, Maugrey, McGonagall, et Hagrid. La salle d'attente était donc pleine à craquer. La jeune infirmière avait vite arrêter ces avances au vu des regards noir que lui avait jeter la jeune rousse, la future madame Potter !


End file.
